jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gezart/Władca Smoków
Krótkie Wprowadzenie thumb|330px|Portrecik Qymaena autorstwa WszystkieFajneNazwyZajęte! dzięki ogromne za piękny arcik (hug) c: Akcja toczy się po JWS 2, wszystko kręci się wokół Qymaen'a - Kim on jest? Dowiecie się czytając moje opko. Zapraszam do czytania, liczę że się spodoba. Tu jest odzielny blog, opisujący szczegółowo bohatera c: -Qymaen Zapraszam również na odzielny blog, szczegółowo opisujący smoka Qymaena - Ispike 'Rozdział 1 -Marzenia są w zasięgu ręki, trzeba ją tylko wyciągnąć po nie' -Widziałaś gdzieś Qymaena? Ma 16 lat, a nie potrafi usiedzieć w miejscu. ''- Zapytał Czkawka, który szukał swojego syna. Wódz Berk który sprawuje władzę na wyspie już od 20 lat, postarzał się trochę. Nie ma już grzywki zaczesanej na bok, tylko krótko ścięte włosy, jednak nadal ma jedynie delikatny zarost, który goli od czasu do czasu po to, by znów poczuć "młodzieńcze lata". Ma on kilka małych zmarszczek na twarzy, jednak nie wygląda na to, by miał 40 lat. '' -Gdybyś się bardziej interesował dzieckiem, wiedziałbyś że niedawno wrócił do domu. Wciąż przekładasz wioskę nad życie rodzinne. To pewnego dnia może mieć złe skutki! ''- Powiedziała Astrid, która mimo swojego wieku, wciąż jest kobietą pełną wdzięku. Włosy splecione ma w jeden prosty warkocz. Nie nosi już spódniczki, tylko spodnie, ma również na sobie kożuch żeby nie było jej zimno. Dostała go od swojego syna na urodziny.'' -Wiesz, przecież że nie mogę porzucić od tak spraw wioski. Jestem wodzem! Jednak masz rację, postaram się być lepszym ojcem, sprawdzę co porabia nasz syn. ''- Po powiedzeniu tych słów poszedł do pokoju Qymaena. Zapukał do drzwi i pociągnął za klamkę.'' -Witaj synu, co ciekawego porabiasz? -Myślę, nad tym by mieć własnego smoka. ''- Qymaen nie był postury jak większość wikingów, jednak na pewno lepiej jest zbudowany niż jego ojciec gdy był w jego wieku. Zapewne te geny odziedziczył po matce. Nie ma on opalonej cery, zresztą tu na Berk trudno o to by mieć ciemniejszą cerę. Oczy ma duże, koloru niebieskiego, włosy posiada koloru czarnego, splecione są one w warkocz, jednak po bokach włosy ma wygolone. Wzrostem dorównuje ojcu, a jak wiadomo Czkawka nie należy do niskich ludzi.'' -To świetne, jutro możemy wspólnie wybrać smoka dla ciebie. Ciesze się że wreszcie się zdecydowałeś na to. Znajdziemy dla ciebie jakiegoś śmiertnika, koszmara, wandersmoka czy innego gada, który przypadnie Ci do gustu. ''- Czkawka słysząc to od razu stał się szczęśliwszy.'' -Tylko że ja chcę oswoić Oszołomostracha!'' - Ojciec od razu stracił entuzjazm.'' -Nie wracajmy do tamtej rozmowy! Wszystkie Oszołomostrachy zapewne już wyginęły, a ty wciąż o nich myślisz! -Ale pamiętasz tato jak zawsze mi opowiadałeś o tych smokach, o tym jak nawet kiedyś złapałeś trop jednego z nich. To może być nadzieja, gdybym udał się w tamto miejsce. -Po pierwsze, trop miałem ale smoka nie znalazłem. Po drugie, tamtejsze tereny należą do Berserków, a z nimi lepiej nie zadzierać. -Berk posiada tak wspaniałą armię, flotę i smoczych jeźdźców a Ty boisz się jakiś Berserków? Dobrze daj mi jeden statek i paru ludzi a ja popłynę tam, nikt mnie nawet nie zauważy.'' - Qymaen był pewien tego co mówi, jednak nie potrafił namówić do swojej racji ojca.'' -Armia i flota są po to by nas bronić, nie potrzebne nam są jakieś wojny. A statku i tak nie dostaniesz, boje się o ciebie, twoja matka i babcia Val by mnie zabiły gdybym Ci na to pozwolił. Żadnych Oszołomostrachów, jutro pójdziemy znaleźć dla ciebie smoka, takiego który jeszcze istnieje! Rozumiemy się? -Tak tato. ''- Ledwo przeszły przez gardło mu te słowa, wiedział że z ojcem nie wygra.'' -No ja myślę. ''- Czkawka odwrócił się, wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi.'' Qymaen był załamany, nie chciał on innego smoka, marzył tylko i wyłącznie o tym by poskromić Oszołomostracha. Tyle opowieści usłyszał o tym legendarnym smoku, od babci czy ojca. Wszystkie te opowieści zdumiewały go, gdy je słyszał starał sobie wyobrażać to wszystko, tak jakby stał obok wszystkich tych wydarzeń. Większość opowieści o tym smoku usłyszał od babci Valki, w końcu to ona spędziła dużą część swojego życia przy jednym z nich. Siedział i myślał, godzinę lub dwie. Po dłuższym namyśle, postanowił przejść do czynu, popłynie tam choćby miał i spotkać Berserków. Wyszedł z pokoju, rodziców już nie było. Poszedł więc do pokoju, w którym jego ojciec trzyma ważne rzeczy. Drzwi są na klucz, który posiada jedynie jego ojciec, niestety trzyma go ciągle przy sobie. Qymaen nie dawał za wygraną, rozpędził się i z całym impetem wleciał w drzwi by je wyważyć. Udało mu się, przewrócił się wraz z drzwiami, na szczęście obeszło się bez żadnych stłuczeń. Jedyne czego szukał, to mapa ojca na której zaznaczył miejsce gdzie znalazł ślady Oszołomostracha. Od razu ją znalazł, otworzył by się upewnić czy to na pewno ta mapa. Tak to ta mapa, jest tu zaznaczone, miejsce w którym Czkawka był bliski spotkania z trzecim Oszołomostrachem, o którym słyszano. Złapał mapę i zwinął ją po czym szybko wyszedł z domu. Wiedział do kogo się teraz zwrócić o pomoc, do przyjaciela ich rodziny, Pyskacza. Może ma już swoje lata, ale rejsu to on na pewno nie odmówi. Czym prędzej więc udał się do niego, by prosić go o przysługę. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, Pyskacz zgodził się, jednak niechętnie. Wiedział że w ten sposób naraża się u Czkawki, jednak nie mógł odmówić Qymaenowi, którego traktował jako najbliższą dla niego osobę. Wspólnik Qymaena kazał mu wstawić się do przystani, a on w tym czasie zbierze ekipę, jednak nie zbyt dużą by nikt nie nabrał podejrzeń. Udał się więc do przystani, jednak bocznymi ścieżkami, tak by nie spotkać po drodze ojca. Z całej siły ściskał mapę, czując że jest coraz bliżej upragnionego celu. Doszedł na przystań na której była tylko jedna łódź, nie czekał zbyt długo, ukazał mu się Pyskacz wraz z 6 towarzyszami, każdy z nich szedł z wiosłem i bojowym wyposażeniem, na wszelki wypadek. Nawet Qymaen posiadał broń, był to długi miecz stworzony z gronkielowego żelaza, o rękojeści stworzonej specjalnie dla niego, między rękojeścią a ostrzem znajdował się czerwony rubin, który ozdabiał broń. Wiatry były pomyślne, więc od razu odcumowali statek. Płynęli bardzo szybko, wiatr jak gdyby ich niósł, mimo że wiosłowanie było zbędne, to mimo to wikingowie pośpieszali łódź, by znaleźć się szybciej u celu. -Pokaż no młody, tą mapę. Musze zerknąć gdzie nas zabierasz. ''- Qymaen wręczył mapę Pyskaczowi, ten spojrzał po mapie.'' -Ojciec mówił że są to niebezpieczne okolice. ''- Spokojnym głosem powiedział Qymaen.'' -Zapewne miał racje, płyniemy na terytorium Berserków, jednak nie bój się, ta łódź jest szybka i mała, nawet nas nie zauważą. Do tego posiadasz doświadczoną załogę. Na nie jednym dalekim rejsie bywałem. Bracia Aegir i Kalf słyną z brawurowej akcji na Wyspie Łupieżców, Baras nie raz towarzyszył mi na nie jednej wyprawie, nie znam odważniejszej trójki od Ulfa, Vestara oraz Thorgala. Poręczam za każdego z tego odziału, możesz być pewien ze damy z siebie wszystko. ''- Najstarszymi osobami w tej kompanii byli Pyskacz oraz Baras, bracia byli średniego wieku, Ulf jest o kilka lat starszy od Qymaena, Vestar i Thorgal byli koło trzydziestki. Najbardziej groźnym wikingiem z nich wszystkich, wydawał się Thorgal, który dzierżył ogromny topór. Bracia Aegir i Kalf sprawali wrażenie "cichych zabójców" , posiadali słabo opancerzone zbroje, dzięki czemu byli zwinniejsi od reszty, posiadali dwa krótkie miecze. Vestar był świetnym łucznikiem, posiadał długi, cisowy łuk, ponoć na Archipelagu nie ma lepszego łucznika od niego.'' -Dziękuje wam, dziękuje za to że pomagacie mi. Na pewno po wszystkim odwdzięczę się wam, za dobroć jaką mnie traktujecie. ''- Qymaen przemówił niczym prawdziwy wódz, jednak nie czuł się taki. Nie pragnie tronu na Berk, jedyne czego chce to osiągnąć swój cel.'' -Panie, znajdujemy się już na terytorium Berserków, wyspa powinna być niedaleko. ''- Oznajmił Baras, którego zwą sokole oko. Ponoć potrafi wypatrzeć zwierzęta na wyspie, za nim inni ujrzą samą wyspę.'' -Musimy być czujni. ''- Tym razem przemówił jeden z braci, a dokładniej Aegir. '' -Dobrze, Baras wypatruj wyspy, jeżeli utrzymamy kurs, wkrótce ją ujrzymy. ''- Spokojnie powiedział Pyskacz, jak gdyby wiedział że nic złego się nie stanie''. Wiatr wiał silnie, a fale zdawały się być coraz wyższe, jednak nikogo to niepokoiło. Każdy zajmował się tym czym powinien. Jedynie Qymaen nie miał zajęcia, jako szczur lądowy nie mógł zbyt dużo zdziałać, więc nie zostało mu przydzielone żadne zadanie. Nie przejmował się tym wcale, stał na przodzie statku i trzymał się liny. Wyczekiwał aż ujrzy wyspę, w środku ciała czuje jakby wiodło go przeznaczenie. Jednak jest on typem człowieka, który nie wierzy w przesądy, a tym bardziej w przeznaczenie. Fale zaczęły po chwili ustawać, wikingowie nie musieli już się tak przemęczać podczas wiosłowania. Nagle, Baras wstał. -Tam! Widzę przed nami wyspę! ''- Wykrzyczał Sokole Oko. Po chwili pozostałym również się ona ukazała. Była przepiękna, od lewej strony cała porośnięta drzewami i różną roślinnością, natomiast od strony prawej była jałowa, jedyne co się tam znajdowało to kamienie i piasek.'' -Tak wielki smok znajduje się pewnie na tej prawej części wyspy, gdyby znajdował się na lewej na pewno połowy drzew już by nie było. - Powiedział Qymaen, który nie należał do ludzi głupich, więc wikingowie podzielili jego zdanie. '' -Musimy uważać, na pewno będzie tu bardziej niebezpiecznie niż podczas rejsu. ''- Ostrzegł swych towarzyszy Pyskacz. 'Rozdział 2 - Nie wszystko idzie po naszej myśli' Wikingowie wysiedli z łodzi, stanęli na miękkim piasku. Qymaen mimo iż był to jego pierwszy rejs, to nie wydawał się być przestraszony tej wyprawy. Odwagi mu nie brakowało, jego towarzysze bez trudu to dostrzegli. -Ruszajmy, zanim się ściemni. ''- Powiedział Ulf.'' -Masz rację, nocowanie tutaj może okazać się wielkim błędem.'' - Potwierdził myśl kompana, Pyskacz.'' -A więc ruszajmy szukać smoka. Na pewno łatwo go dojrzymy.'' - Powiedział młody bohater, po czym zaczął prowadzić całą ekspedycje.'' Teren po którym teraz stąpali nie był tak miękki jak piasek na plaży. Teraz wszędzie leżały kamienie, twarde i wielkie, nie był to poranny spacer. Jednak droga usypana kamieniami zdawała się kończyć, a dalej była ziemia porośnięta wyłącznie trawą. Kompania dostrzegła coś, był to wielki ślad stopy pozostawiony najwidoczniej właśnie przez Oszołomostracha! Wielkość jego stopy jest przerażająco wielka. Qymaen od razu wybuchł radością. -A więc jednak istnieją jeszcze! Jesteśmy na dobrym tropie ruszajmy czym prędzej! ''- Przywódca ekspedycji poderwał wszystkich, był niezwykle rozradowany. Wierzył, że niedługo ujrzy swojego upragnionego smoka.'' Podążali za śladami, szli długo a ślady wydawały się jakby nie kończąc. Po drodze spotykali ciała zabitych smoków, podejrzewali że mógł to zrobić Oszołomostrach, tylko dlaczego? Co mogły mu zrobić takie małe smoki w porównaniu do niego, tak monumentalnego smoka. Ta myśl każdego osłupiła, im bliżej zdawali się być celu, tym bardziej się bali. Ślady pozostawione po smoku zdawały się być coraz świeższe, więc każdy z towarzyszy był przygotowany na wszelki wypadek. Ku ich zdziwieniu nie znaleźli smoka, tylko jego leże! Było to wielkie smocze leże zbudowane z lodu, Pyskacz widział już takie, zbudowane przez Oszołomostracha Valki, a ona opowiadała o nim swojemu wnukowi. Szli powoli, uważając by nie wpaść w jakąś pułapkę, przy okazji podziwiali piękno tej budowli. Baras dostrzegł gniazdo, jednak jak na tak dużego smoka było one małe. -Widzicie, tam? Wygląda to na gniazdo jednak jest za małe jak na tego smoka. Zaraz, ja tam widzę chyba smocze jajo! - Wykrzyczał Baras. Wszyscy od razu pobiegli, nie tracąc czasu. Gdy znaleźli się w gnieździe nie wierzyli własnym oczom! To jajo było ich wielkości! Było ono koloru białego, z niebieskimi plamkami. Jajo było niesamowicie twarde, skorupa wytrzymałością mogłaby dorównywać żelazu. -Więc stąd te wszystkie zabite smoki po drodze! Była to matka, która najwidoczniej przenosiła młode i chroniła je przed innymi smokami.'' - Rozgryzł całą sytuacje Kalf.'' -Musimy się pośpieszyć, w każdym momencie może wrócić matka, a smocze jajo będzie dla ciebie najlepszym rozwiązaniem, Qymaen. Pisklę będzie Ci najłatwiej wytresować. ''- Przemówił Pyskacz do Qymaena.'' -Masz rację, bierzemy jajo i czym prędzej się stąd wynosimy. ''- Pogonił swych kompanów młody wiking.'' Czterech wikingów złapało jajo i je nieśli, było to wielkie jajo i ciężkie, nigdy dotąd nie widzieli tak dużego smoczego jaja. Druga czwórka wikingów osłaniała ich, w razie niebiezpieczeństwa. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli głośny ryk, była to matka, która wracała najwidoczniej z polowania. Wszyscy wikingowie porwali się do biegu, dzięki napływowi adrenaliny biegli, nie czując zmęczenia. Obrali tą samą drogę którą weszli, bowiem ryk dochodził z innego wejścia. Kalf który akurat nie niósł jaja obrócił się by spojrzeć czy matka już weszła do leża, niestety tak. Był to niezwykle majestatyczny smok, o olbrzymiej posturze. Był on biało - szary z niebieskimi elementami, posiada dwa potężne ciosy, cztery krępe, potężne nogi, ogromne skrzydła ale nie może latać, ponieważ są zbyt małe w porównaniu do niego. Oszołomostrach zauważył brak jaja w gnieździe, po czym dostrzegł złodziei jej maleństwa. Kalf nie czekając dłużej dołączył do reszty, i ostrzegł ich że matka już wie o zgubie. Wikingowie znajdowali się już w wyjściu. -Nie damy rady jej uciec, jest zbyt szybka w porównaniu do nas! ''- Wykrzyczał zmęczony Aegir.'' -Może uda mi się ją spowolnić, na wszelki wypadek wziąłem ze sobą ładunki stworzone przez mojego ojca, w środku znajduje się gaz Zębiroga, możemy zamknąć to wyjście. ''- Nie czekając na odpowiedź kompanów, otworzył torbę z której wyjął paczuszkę i podłożył ją przy wyjściu. Reszta zdążyła się już oddalić, Qymaen wysypał długą linię prochu którą odpalił, po czym biegł ile sił w nogach, gdy się obrócił zauważył Oszołomostracha który ich gonił. Jednak zanim zdarzył wystrzelić lód ze swej paszczy, paczuszka wybuchnęła i zamknęła wyjście, ułatwiając ucieczkę ekspedycji.'' -Szybko do łodzi! ''- Krzyknął Pyskacz.'' Biegli, łódź zdawała się być już niedaleko i w ten Oszołomostrach zaczął ich doganiać. Ostatnim w ucieczce był Pyskacz, który nie posiadał już dawnej kondycji. Dalej biegło czterech wikingów z jajem a przed nimi Qymaen, Aegir i Baras. -Dalej Pyskacz, biegnij! ''- Poganiał swojego przyjaciela Qymaen. Niespodziewanie Oszołomostrach wystrzelił lód, tak by nie zranić jaja. Był to precyzyjny cios, prosto w Pyskacza, nie mógł tego przeżyć. W miejscu gdzie biegł, leży teraz duża bryła niekształtnego lodu. '' -NIE!! Tylko nie to!!!'' - Qymaen zatrzymał się, nie wierzył własnym oczom, przez jego żądze posiadania smoka zginął jego najbliższy przyjaciel, był dla niego lepszy jak ojciec, którego tylko interesowała wioska.'' -Nie zatrzymuj się, nie teraz! Bo podzielisz jego los! ''- Baras starał się go otrząsnąć. Wiedział, że nie ma teraz czasu na rozpacz, trzeba uciekać. '' Qymaen najwidoczniej zrozumiał że trzeba jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy łodzi. I oto w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, pojawił się ktoś kogo by się najmniej spodziewali! Byli to Berserkowie którym najwidoczniej Oszołomostrach przeszkadzał, i pragnęli się go pozbyć. Wytoczyli oni katapulty i pułapki na tego smoka które nie robiły mu najmniejszej krzywdy. Setki łuczników strzelało prosto w smoka. Berserkerzy posiadają własnych smoczych jeźdźców, którzy atakowali Oszołomostracha. Niektórzy z nich posiadali liny, którymi najwidoczniej próbowali związać nogi Oszołomostracha. Jednak teraz był on skupiony na własnej obronie, niż własnego dziecka. Teraz towarzysze mogli spokojnie uciec. Gdy znaleźli się przy statku usłyszeli potężny ryk smoka i po chwili jego głośny upadek, przez co ziemia pod ich stopami się poruszyła. Chcieli jak najszybciej opuścić tą wyspę, bali się że jak nie smok to teraz Berserkerzy mogą ich zatrzymać. Załadowali jajo pod pokład, było trudno bo jajo w końcu jest ciężkie, jednak dali radę. Przykryli jajo słomą, by nic mu się nie stało. Odcumowali łódź i wypłynęli. Długo nie czekali, nieszczęście jakby za nimi podążało, przed nimi pojawił się jeden statek Berserków. '' -Stójcie, jesteście na naszym terytorium. Poddajcie się, to nie zginiecie, jednak statek i jego zawartość rekwirujemy. Jesteśmy nieustraszeni, właśnie złapaliśmy Oszołomostracha. ''- Dumnie powiedział Berserk, który wyglądał niezwykle groźnie. Wraz z nim na statku znajdowało się 9 innych uzbrojonych Berserków. -Po co wam on w ogóle jest? '' - Zapytał zaciekawiony Baras.'' -Nie interesuj się, więc jak, składacie broń? -No dobrze, poddajemy się. Baras wziął topór i podszedł do Berserka, topór trzymał na obu dłoniach a ręce przed siebie, w geście poddania się. Jednak zamiast broń złożyć przed wrogiem, złapał za broń i jednym mocnym ciosem uderzył Berserka. Za Barasem podążyła reszta wikingów. Rozpoczęła się bitwa, która toczyła się na statku Berserków, bowiem wszyscy wikingowie zaszarżowali na wroga. Qymaen który codziennie ćwiczy walkę mieczem, czuł się jakby w swoim żywiole. Niektórzy z wikingów nie zdołali powalić jeszcze jednego przeciwnika a on zabił już dwóch Berserków. Wikingowie byli o wiele lepiej wyszkoleni od swoich wrogów. Jednak jeden z nich zaskoczył Barasa i powalił go ciosem włócznią w plecy. Towarzysze od razu rzucili się do pomocy, zajęli się Berserkiem a bracia wzięli rannego na swój statek. Bitwa została wygrana, wróg zgładzony. Jednak bez happy endu. Qymaen stanął przed siedzącym Barasem. -Dasz radę, jesteś twardy, nie wytrzymam straty drugiej osoby dzisiaj. ''- Powiedział przez łzy Qymaen, jakby pewny tego że Baras niechybnie umiera.'' -Jestem już stary, a dla wikinga umrzeć w walce to wielki honor. Ciesze się że mogłem pomóc Ci spełnić swoje marzenie, pamiętaj, słuchaj serca a zajdziesz daleko. Z tym smokiem będziesz najpotężniejszym wikingiem jakiego widział świat. Pozdrowię od ciebie Pyskacza, będziemy wspólnie jedli i pili w Valhalli! ''- Powiedział Baras po czym wyzionął ducha. Łzy leciały jak woda z wodospadu po twarzy Qymaena. Nigdy nie przeżył tyle cierpienia podczas jednego dnia. Przez jego ambicje, zginęło dziś dwóch mężnych wikingów z Berk. Czuł się winny, żałował tej całej wyprawy.'' -Musimy już płynąć, bo możemy natrafić na inne statki Berserków. ''- Poklepał Ulf młodzika po ramieniu. '' -Tak masz rację, do wioseł. ''- Młody bohater wciąż nie mógł powstrzymać łez. Podszedł do niego Aegir.'' -Nie smuć się, Valhalla jest o wiele szczęśliwszym miejscem niż egzystencja na tym świecie. Pamiętaj zawsze, że masz teraz wspaniałego smoka, nie zapominaj kto się przez to poświęcił. Gwiazdy widoczne są tylko w nocy. -'' Po tych słowach Aegir odszedł, zostawił go samego''. Wszyscy wiosłowali prócz Ulfa, ponieważ były tylko 4 miejsca na wiosłowanie, on natomiast zajął miejsce Barasa, jako obserwator. Qymaen wrócił na miejsce gdzie stał, gdy żeglowali tutaj. Przypomniał mu się obraz jak płynęli a obok niego stał Pyskacz, na tym miejscu leżał hak który zawsze zamieniał z innymi "protezami" w miejsce straconej ręki. Widok tego haka tylko więcej przysporzył mu bólu. Czuł się zagubiony, teraz jak osiągnął swój cel, nie wiedział jak dalej postąpić. Wiedział tylko że czym prędzej powinien wrócić na Berk. Wiatr wiał spokojnie, Thor dzisiaj był łaskawy, tak jakby nawet bóstwo było wzruszone całą sytuacją. Wcześniej, w drodze tutaj każdy był wesoły, ciągle ktoś rozmawiał, pogwizdywał, a Ulf śpiewał szanty, tak teraz na łodzi panuje grobowa cisza. Wszyscy zdumieni tą sytuacją, jednak nikt nie ma za złe tego Qymaenowi, każdy wiedział w co się pakuje, i wiedzieli jaka może być tego cena. W takim właśnie nastroju zmierzali do ojczyzny. 'Rozdział 3 - Powrót do macierzy' Zbliżali się powoli do Berk, wyspa im się ukazywała, mgła z początku ją zasłaniała, jednak nie była to gęsta mgła. Ktoś ich już wcześniej ujrzał, ogromne tłumy zebrały się na przystani, żeby ujrzeć powracających z wyprawy wikingów. Qymaen nie wiedział, że ta sprawa się tak nagłośni, wiedział że ktoś się zorientuje, no ale nie podejrzewał, że całe Berk! Z uśmiechem na twarzy, dumnie stanął na przodzie łodzi, lewą ręką dotykał swój miecz, który leżał w pochwie, prawą natomiast ściskał liny od masztu. Była to postawa zdobywcy, zwycięzcy, w końcu udało mu się zdobyć jajo Oszołomostracha, jednak pamięta jakim kosztem, i od razu stracił uśmiech na twarzy. Wikingowie zacumowali łódź, gdy wysiedli tłum od razu ich przyjął z euforią. Można było usłyszeć gromkie oklaski, gratulacje. Gdy Aegir, Ulf i Kalf pokazali swoją zdobycz - smocze jajo, ludzie zaczęli wręcz piszczeć z wrażenia! Tłum nagle przycichł, o to zjawił się wódź Berk, Czkawka który podleciał na swoim Szczerbatku. Był chyba jedyną osobą, która obecnie się nie cieszyła. -Coś Ty zrobił?! Wiesz jak to się wszystko mogło skończyć? Mogłem ciebie stracić! ''- Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, nie dał czasu na odpowiedź swojemu synowi, tylko go uściskał, tak jak nigdy dotąd. Młody poczuł miłość ojcowską, jaką obdarował go Czkawka. Po dłuższym uścisku, odezwał się Qymaen.'' -Ojcze, spójrz co udało mi się splądrować, prawdziwe jajo Oszołomostracha! Moje marzenie się spełniło. ''- Nie kryjąc zadowolenia, wskazał na jajo, które leżało na łodzi.'' -To świetnie! Jestem z ciebie dumny synu! Jednak jeno mnie niepokoi, nigdzie nie widzę Pyskacza. Gdzie on jest? -On, on, nie żyje. Zabiła go matka Oszołomostracha. Baras również poległ, gdy zostaliśmy napadnięci przez Berserków. -Że co?! Przez twoją głupotę zginęło dwóch świetnych wojowników! ''- Czkawka, ewidentnie po tej wiadomości wkurzył się nie miłosiernie.'' -Wodzu, pozwól że się w trące. Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieliśmy na co się piszemy. Widzę w twoim synu ogromny potencjał, pragnę mu służyć, jako pierwszy z jego gwardii przybocznej. ''- Aegir, z wielką rozwagą wypowiadał te słowa. Naprawdę wierzył w Qymaena, jego czyny kierowane były wiedzą, że pomagając wybić się młodzikowi sam się na tym wybije. Po czym spojrzał na Qymaena i klęknął przed nim.'' -Qymaenie, ja Aegir, ślubuję Ci wierność, jako twój wojownik. Będę Cię chronił, w razie potrzeby, swą pierś nadstawie, w obronie twej. Niech będzie to dla mnie obowiązkiem, walczenie w twojej sprawie oraz szerzenie twojego dobrego imienia. Od teraz tylko śmierć może zakończyć mój obowiązek. ''- Qymaen bardzo się zdziwił, po tym co usłyszał. Czkawka również wyglądał na zaskoczonego, nie był zupełnie pewny, tego co widzi. Nagle, przed młodzikiem, znaleźli się również inni, jego towarzysze. W tym brat tego co pierwszy uklęknął, Kalf, Ulf, łucznik Vestar i potężnie zbudowany Thorgal.'' -Podążę za tobą, mój władco. Jeśli pisana jest mi śmierć, to ją przytulę do siebie. ''- Powiedział wręcz w poetycki sposób, umięśniony wiking Thorgal. Który na pierwszy rzut oka, nie wygląda na osobę mądrą.'' -Ja, nie wiem co powiedzieć. Zaskoczyliście mnie przyjaciele, przyjmuje wasz hołd. Odtąd będziecie moją Przyboczną Gwardią. Przyszłe sprawy, omówimy wspólnie później, towarzysze. A teraz wracajcie wszyscy do domów.'' - Qymaen przemówił jak prawdziwy władca, tłum ludzi się rozszedł, szepcząc między sobą o całej tej sytuacji. Gwardziści, bo od teraz tak będą nazywani, towarzysze Qymaena, zmierzali do domów wedle rozkazu. Czkawka z synem również powoli wracali do domu, po drodze rozmwając, o tym że młodzik, będzie świetnym wodzem na Berk. Jajo należące do Qymaena oczywiście nie zostało na statku, załadowali je na plecy szczerbatka, i silnie związali, który podążał tuż za nimi. Młodzik nie lubił, gdy ojciec powtarzał o wodzowaniu, to nie było w jego stylu, on chce podbijać, odkrywać nowe lądy, zupełnie jak jego ojciec, w jego wieku! Nagle, ktoś zatrzymał Czkawke, był to jakiś przechodzień.'' -Wodzu! Jakaś Łódź płynie do Berk! O tam! Na Maszcie, widnieje znak Berserków, jednak jakim cudem odważyli się przypłynąć, tylko jedną łodzią? Zawsze, jak się zjawiali, nawet po byle co, była z nimi cała Armada. ''- Był to najprawdopodobniej obserwator na wyspie, który już wcześniej ujrzał statek, jednak musiał najpierw dobiec do Czkawki.'' -Nie wiem, mnie też to niepokoi. Na razie nie wszczynaj alarmu, jednak niech jeźdźcy się uszykują, idę na przystań się przypatrzeć. ''- Pobiegł więc, do przystani. Odesłał Szczerbatka, wraz z jajem do domu. '' Qymaen nie mógł tak po prostu iść do domu, pobiegł również na przystań, by zobaczyć co się dzieje. Gdy dobiegł na przystań, zebrało się już tam paru ludzi, łódź była już coraz bliżej. Jednak, ku zdumieniu wszystkich, była ona pusta. Obok Qymaena stanął Throgal, by w razie niebezpieczeństwa, uchronić swego władce. Gdy łódź przybiła już do desek, znajdujących się na przystani, wybiegł z niej człowiek. Był to Pyskacz, który najwidoczniej musiał przeżyć "śmiertelny strzał Oszołomostracha"! W pierwszej kolejności podbiegł do niego Czkawka, a za nim reszta ludzi, wszyscy zadawali masę pytań, po czym krzyknął donośnie Czkawka. -Cisza! Dajcie mu przemówić, jak to się stało, ze od syna słyszę że nie żyjesz, a tu nagle zjawiasz się na łodzi Berserków? ''- Uspokoił tłum, wódz po czym zaciekawiony spytał przyjaciela.'' -No więc, gdy uciekaliśmy, byłem ostatni, ale widziałem że ta bestia szykuje się by na mnie spluć swój lodowy oddech! Więc zwinnie się zatrzymałem, tuż przed strzałem, co prawda trafiła mnie, jednak tylko w drewnianą protezę u ręki, miałem z nią trochę problemów, ale sobie ją odciąłem. Bestia problemów już nie sprawiała, zajęli się nią Berserkowie, którzy ją schwytali, nie wiem po co im ona, lecz później i tak im uciekła. Gdy pobiegłem na miejsce spotkania, naszej łodzi już nie było, więc zakradłem się i ukradłem pierwszy lepszy statek Berserków. Popłynąłem nim, i tak oto zjawiłem się tutaj przed wami. -Cieszymy się, że przeżyłeś to wszystko Pyskacz! ''- Podbiegł Qymaen do niego, i zaczął go przytulać. Od razu poczuł się lepiej, widząc że najlepszy przyjaciel jego rodziny, jest cały i zdrowy.'' 'Rozdział 4 - Początek przyjaźni' Dedykacja dla anonimka, za pomysły z imieniem dla smoka :) thumb|320px|Ispike Środek nocy, całe niebo zasłonięte przez chmury, przysłoniło gwiazdy i księżyc. W domu wodza wszyscy śpią, Astrid u boku Czkawki, natomiast Qymaen w swoim pokoju. Na dworze panuje cisza, jedynie od czasu do czasu, słychać śpiew świerszczy. Nagle, ogromny huk w piwnicy, zerwał wszystkich z łóżek! Młodzik pobiegł pierwszy, miał nadzieje że jest to to, o czym myśli. Otworzył szybko drzwi i zszedł po schodach, prowadzących do piwnicy. Dobrze myślał, Oszołomostrach wykluł się z jaja! "On jest przepiękny!" Pomyślał, był przeogromnie ucieszony z widoku własnego smoka. Astrid i Czkawka, doszli do piwnicy, i również ujrzeli smoka. Sam Oszołomostrach wyglądał na zagubionego i przestraszonego. Widząc to, Qymaen podszedł do niego i zaczął go uspokajać. Powoli, i ostrożnie podchodził do smoka, on coraz bardziej się bał. Stanął już pod ścianą, nie mógł się bardziej cofnąć, Qymaen był już przy nim, powoli wyciągał rękę, widząc akceptacje ze strony smoka, położył mu ją na jego czole. To było niesamowite, smok naprawdę go polubił! Jak na pisklę, smok był duży, niewiele mniejszy od Szczerbatka, który również zaciekawiony, zjawił się w piwnicy. Oszołomostrach jest koloru błękitno - czarnego, podbrzusze ma natomiast białe, posiada duże białe ciosy, jednak nie są ostre, płetwy ma jeszcze słabo rozwinięte, szczególnie tą na ogonie. Qymaen, mocno przytulił smoka do siebie, ten natomiast wystraszony tym, przez przypadek wystrzelił cienkim słupem lodu, który trafił jedynie w podłogę. Widać było, że nie zamierzał tego zrobić, ale przestraszył się reakcji młodzika, jednak najwyraźniej spodobało mu się to. I wreszcie odezwał się Czkawka. -Synu, to wielka odpowiedzialność posiadanie własnego smoka, pamiętaj o tym. Pamiętaj również o tym że, smoki często naśladują swoich właścicieli, także dawaj mu dobry przykład. ''- Z pełną powagą, Czkawka tłumaczył synowi o odpowiedzialności.'' -Skoro od razu się polubiliście, możesz już teraz wybrać dla niego imię. ''- Podpowiedziała Astrid, swojemu synowi.'' -Racja, tylko nie wiem jeszcze jakie. ''- Trochę się zastanawiał nad wyborem, przez głowę przelatywało mu wiele pomysłów. I wtedy, spojrzał na lodowy sopel, stworzony przez smoka. "Jaki on jest piękny, ten lodowy sopel" pomyślał. Wiem!'' -Dam mu imię, Ispike! ''- Zadowolony i wtulony w ciało smoka, spojrzał na niego. Ten również wydawał się zadowolony, choć pewnie nie wiedział nawet o co chodzi.'' -Świetne imię, syneczku. ''- Czkawka, podszedł do Qymaena, i poklepał go po ramieniu.'' -Dobra, chodźmy już spać, zaopiekujemy się Ispikiem rano. ''- Po powiedzeniu tych słów, Astrid głęboko ziewnęła, Czkawka również był senny więc poszli razem, a za nimi Szczerbatek. Ale nie Qymaen, on został ze smokiem. Widział że po wykluciu się, potrzebuje jak najwięcej czułości, mimo iż w przyszłości będzie to jeden z najgroźniejszych smoków. Najwidoczniej Ispike uwielbiał to, bo wyglądał na niezwykle prze szczęśliwego! Siedzieli tak razem, obok siebie, Oszołomostrach już zasnął, ale młodzik wciąż czuwał. Nadal był zafascynowany całą sytuacją, jednak po jakimś czasie on też zasnął.'' Rano, gdy wszyscy już się obudzili, podjęli wszyscy jednomyślnie decyzje, że póki Ispike będzie mały, a dokładniej jak na swój gatunek, bo jak na pisklę był ogromny, to może zostać w domu. Otrzyma nawet własny pokój, wszyscy zabrali się do roboty, Czkawka z synem, wyburzyli drzwi, by zwiększyć przestrzeń i smok mógł wejść do pokoju, bez problemu. Oczywiście ten pokój, znajdował się tuż obok pokoju Qymaena, tak by mógł w razie czego szybko pójść do swojego smoka. Młody Oszołomostrach, bacznie przyglądał się co robi Czkawka i Qymaen. Przygotowali ciepłe posłanie, ze skór zwierzęcych, obok miejsce, gdzie będzie kładzione jedzenie dla smoka. Więcej nie potrzeba było szykować, bo co więcej jest potrzebne smokowi? Cała ta robota z pokojem, zajęła im pół dnia, jednak było warto! Ispike usiadł na posłaniu, i się do niego ''przymierzał, było w sam raz, a sam smok był ucieszony! Jak na młodego smoczka przystało, szybko zasnął, bowiem młode smoki większość czasu przesypiają. Qymaen, poleżał trochę obok swojego smoka, ale poszedł później, przygotować mu coś do jedzenia. Wziął i napełnił, miskę do pełna mlekiem, a kosz napełnił rybami. Ispike, mógł już jeść ryby, ponieważ od razu jak się urodził miał zęby, które wyglądały na silne i ''stabilne. Gdy przyszedł do pokoju smoka, on wciąż spał, więc jedzenie położył przy posłaniu, a sam się położył przy smoku, był bardzo zmęczony, całą tą robotą z pokojem. Leżał, i myślał, nad przyszłością swoją i smoka. Była to według niego, świetlana przyszłość, która przyniesie im obu cześć i chwałę, na całym Archipelagu! 'Rozdział 5 - Strata bliskiej osoby, boli najbardziej' thumb|320px|Ispike z Qymaenem Na Berk piękny, słoneczny dzień. Wszyscy wikingowie, w euforycznych humorach, w końcu pogoda dopisuje! Qymaen, wraz ze smokiem bawią się na plaży. Minęły już 4 tygodnie, odkąd Ispike, wykluł się z jaja. Teraz, smok trochę podrósł, i wielkością 'już dorównuje Nocnej Furii. Płetwy na ogonie, już nie są tak słabo rozwinięte jak kiedyś, więc Oszołomostrach bez trudu potrafi pływać. Zabawa jaką prowadzą, polega na tym, że młodzik rzuca skórzaną piłeczkę do wody, a Ispike próbuje jak najszybciej ją złapać, po czym później oddać ją właścicielowi. Qymaen, wie że w ten sposób nie tylko zadowala smoka, ale również, szkoli go pod względem lepszego pływania. Gdy już im się to znudziło, przeszli do innej gierki. Młodzik rzuca talerze do góry, a smok musi je zestrzelić. Celowanie, jest dla niego jeszcze bardzo wymagające, na pięć talerzy, udaje mu się jeden zestrzelić. Ta zabawa, szybko się znudziło im obojgu, a że nie było więcej pomysłów, wrócili do wioski. W wiosce, mało kto pracuje, przec'ież trzeba wykorzystać taką słoneczną pogodę na coś bardziej "pożyteczniejszego". Chciał trochę pomóc, ale widząc że nie ma w czym, postanowił ze wróci do domuu, i tam posiedzi. Jako że do domu jeszcze kawałek drogi, a nogi zaczynały go boleć, co zauważył smok, więc postanowił że ustąpi swojemu właścicielowi miejsce na plecach. Qymaen, niezwykle zdziwiony postawą smoka, usiadł, była to wielka ulga dla jego nóg, cały dzień gdzieś chodził ze smokiem, który jest niezwykle chętny do poznawania wyspy i okolic. Ispike, w ogóle nie wydawał się zmęczony, był nawet zadowolony, że może jakoś pomóc swojemu jeźdźcowi. Chciał w ten sposób, pokazać że nie tylko spełnia wszystkie polecenia swojego właściciela, ale również pomaga mu wtedy, gdy nawet nie prosi. Jak na tak młodego smoka, była to mądra decyzja. Qymaen, gdy tak siedział na smoku, pomyślał że najwyższy czas zrobić siodło. Nie potrzebuje jakiegoś niezwykle skomplikowanego, wystarczy takie, żeby było wygodne i nie zleciał ze smoka, gdy będą razem podróżowali na lądzie, czy w wodzie. Po drodze, zabrał z kuźni jedno z siodeł. Wiedział że będzie musiał szybko zmieniać siodła, bo smok w niezwykłym tempie rósł, a później będzie za duży na siodło, i będzie musiał sobie poradzić bez tego. Gdy tylko zjawili się przed domem, spotkali Czkawke na Szczerbatku i Astrid na Wichurce. -Gdzieś się wybieracie? - Zapytał zaciekawiony młodzik. -Tak synku, idziemy na wspólny lot, nie można zaprzepaścić tak świetnej pogody! ''- Odpowiedziała Astrid, która była niezwykle podekscytowana, ze wreszcie od tak dawna, Czkawka wreszcie odpoczął od wodzowania i ma czas dla niej.'' -A ty gdzie idziesz? ''- Czkawka spytał, zmierza w stronę domu, a przecież po co siedzieć w domu w tak piękną pogodę, ale wkrótce zobaczył, że trzyma siodło i pomyślał że pewnie chce je dostosować do smoka. Więc teraz, wszystko by wyjasniało, dlaczego idzie do domu.'' -Wracam do domu, z Ispikiem, za dużo dzisiaj juz przesiedzieliśmy na dworze. Uważajcie na siebie! - Qymaen ostrzegł rodziców, tak jakby czuł że coś złego może się wydarzyć. Ale przecież, są to tylko jakieś głupie "przeczucia". Oboje odlecieli, a młodzik dalej zmierzał w stronę domu, na plecach Oszłomostracha. Gdy już znaleźli się przed domem, Qymaen zszedł ze smoka, otworzył drzwi i oboje weszli. Poszli do pokoju młodzika, Qymaen usiadł przy stoliku i wziął sie do roboty. Smok bacznie się przyglądał, temu co robi jego właściciel. Qymaenowi przypomniała się jeszcze jedna rzecz, zapomniał nakarmić swojego pupila, który nigdy sam nie prosi się o jedzenie. Poszedł więc do kuchni, a smok jakby wiedział po co, położył się w pokoju i czekał aż jego pan wróci. Qymaen wszedł do kuchni, wziął kosz pełen ryb i miskę z wodą. Gdy wrócił, ryby wysypał na podłogę, a miskę położył obok, teraz mógł zabrać się do roboty. Wszystkie potrzebne przyrządy, miał w szufladzie, stojącej obok stolika. Na początek poluzował siodło, potem dodał brakującego materiału, ponieważ było to skromne siodło. Dodał parę metalowych części, by zapobiec jakiejkolwiek awarii sprzętu, i żeby usztywnić cały wynalazek. Musiał nie tylko siodło dopasować do Ispike, ale również do siebie, ponieważ wiking do którego wcześniej ono należało, był o wiele grubszy. Potem zabrał się za części, które pomogą mu nie spaść ze smoka, gdy ten będzie szybko pływał. A Ispike, szybko uczy się coraz szybciej pływać, teraz może nawet udźwignąć średniej wielkości łódź. Smok zjadł już wszystkie ryby, i wyglądał na najedzonego, a że nie miał już teraz nic do roboty, to przyglądał się co tworzy jego właściciel. Trochę czasu już zleciało, siodło nie jest jeszcze do końca zrobione, ale już wygląda na niezwykle stabilne, i świetnie wykonane. Zostało już tylko parę szczególików, które trzeba zrobić, co nie zmienia faktu, że jest jeszcze ciężka praca do zrobienia. Minęło parenaście minut, i siodło jest już gotowe! Qymaen, zadowolony ze swojej pracy, złapał siodło i przypasował je do Ispike. Ten, trochę się denerwował, lecz młodzik zaczął go uspokajać, i powoli zakładał siodło. Smok teraz, był potulny jak baranek, a Qymaen robił to, co do niego należało. Założył już Ispikowi siodło, teraz jak na nim usiadł, było o wiele wygodniej, nawet smokowi się to podobało, bo teraz najwyraźniej nie bolały go tak plecy. Nagle jednak, w wiosce zaczął się wielki wrzask i hałas, wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć, Qymaen szybko wybiegł z domu. Było widać Czkawke, na szczerbatku, lecz bez Astrid i Wichurki, ale coś on trzyma na ręcach, coś dużego, co to może być za przedmiot? Zaraz! To nie przedmiot, tylko człowiek, i to nie byle jaki człowiek tylko Astrid! Odrazu gdy wylądował, Qymaen podbiegł ile sił w nogach i zaczął pytać. -Na Odyna! Tato! Co się stało? ''- Qymaen po każdym słowie, musiał wziąć głęboki wdech, ponieważ nie dosyć że biegł szybko, to jeszcze był przerażony całą sytuacją.'' -Lataliśmy wspólnie, i wtedy niespodziewanie, niebezpiecznie zbliżyli się Berserkowie, mówiłem żebyśmy wracali, lecz Astrid chciała zobaczyć co knują. Mieli ogromną liczbę statków, i w ten zaczęli do nas strzelać z katapult. Trafili ją, i wpadła do morza, nie przeżyła tego ani Wichura ani moja kochana Astrid!! Bogowie, za jakie grzechy, czym was tak rozwścieczyłem!! - Wódz nie mógł opanować emocji, przytulał martwą Astrid, i płakał, nie mógł powstrzymać łez. Wszyscy na Berk zebrali się i również przeżywali to, niektórzy płakali, większość jednak, stała w ciszy, niektórzy wracali do wspólnych wspomnień, przeżytych z żoną wodza. Qymaen wyglądał na rozwścieczonego, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć. -Tyle razy Ci powtarzałem, że powinniśmy zrobić raz na zawsze porządek z tymi zadumanymi Berserkami! To jest twoja wina! Od zawsze byłeś taki pokojowy, powinieneś trzymać się motta naszych przodków "Chcesz pokoju, szykuj się do wojny", ale nie, Berserkowie nic nam nie zrobią. Jeszcze jakbyś był prawdziwym facetem, przekonałbyś matkę, żeby nie podlatywać bliżej. Nienawidzę Cię! Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć, wynoszę się z tej wyspy! ''- Młodzika kierowały emocje, jednak nikt nie próbował go zatrzymać. Gdy wyszedł z tego tłumu, za nim podążała jego Przyboczna Gwardia, a mianowicie kolejno szli Thorgal, Vestar, Kalf, Ulf, Aegir. Poprzysięgli, że będą za nim szli, więc dotrzymują słowa. Thorgal jako jedyny, mający odwagę, podszedł do Qymaena i zapytał.'' -Mamy w ogóle jakiś plan? Gdzie płyniemy? ''- Musiał się spytać, chcieli wiedzieć, na co się piszą.'' -Jak najdalej stąd. Jeśli chcecie, możecie zostać, rozwiązuje waszą przysięge. ''- Qymaen, wciąż był kierowany emocjami, obok niego podążał również smok Ispike, którego nie wiązała żadna przysięga, ale kochał swojego pana, i nigdy go nie opuści. Thorgal idąc spojrzał się za plecy, wprost na swych towarzyszy i odpowiedział.'' -Jesteśmy z tobą, Władco. Wierzymy w twój hart ducha, za tobą pójdziemy nawet na kraniec świata. -Świetnie, jednak na kraniec świata nie zamierzam się wybierać, wybierzemy jak na razie jakąś spokojną, niezaludnioną wyspę. Bierzemy tą dużą Drakare. ''- Władca, wymusił z siebie nieszczery uśmiech, jednak zrobił to świetnie, tak jakby był świetnym aktorem teatralnym.'' -Aegir i Kalf, wy idźcie po prowiant na rejs, Vestar i Ulf, bierzecie odpowiedni sprzęt bojowy na wyprawę, reszta jest na statku. Pośpieszcie się, nie chce zostać dłużej na tej wyspie. ''- Przydzielił każdemu z towarzystwa zadanie Thorgal, prócz sobie i Qymaenowi. Oni w ten czas, zajmowali się przygotowaniem statku do rejsu.'' -Ispike, ty nie wchódź na łódź, będziesz płynął obok nas, tak będzie i szybciej i lepiej. Zrozumiano? ''- Smok jak gdyby rozumiał każde słowo swojego pana, i odrazu wskoczył do wody. Uwielbiał pływać, dla niego było to o wiele lepsze, od żmudnego chodzenia po lądzie.'' -Nie lepiej wykorzystać smoka, by nas ciągnął? Nie będziemy musieli się wtedy martwić o wiatr czy fale. ''- Zaproponował umięśniony wiking.'' -Nie, jest jeszcze za młody, zresztą za szybko by się zmęczył. Nie będę ryzykował jego życia. Każdy z towarzyszy zdążył już wrócić. Bracia przynieśli ogromną ilość jedzenia i wody. Wszystko oczywiście zabrali, na drewnianym wozie, ciągniętym przez Jaka. Było w nim 15 dzbanów wody i 5 wina, ogromna ilość mięsa,chleba oraz ryb. Więcej prowiantu, wiking nie potrzebuje. Natomiast łucznik Vestar z młodym Ulfem, przynieśli miecze, topory, strzały, i tarcze. Nie wiadomo jednak po co te ostatnie, skoro jedynym dzierżącym w tym towarzystwie tarcze, jest właśnie Ulf. Jednak przezorny, zawsze zabezpieczony. Gdy już wszystko było gotowe, odcumowali łódź i ruszyli w rejs. Qymaen wstał, by po raz ostatni spojrzeć na wyspę, widział na niej ojca, który przyglądał się wprost na niego. Było to przygnębiające spojrzenie, pełne smutku i żalu. Czkawka od razu spuścił wzrok, jakby pewien tego że zawinił. Tego dnia stracił dwie najbliższe jego sercu osoby. Jego najukochańsza żona zmarła, a syn obwinił go o jej śmierć, i znienawidził go. Oddalali się powoli od Berk, Qymaen nie wiedział czy postępuje dobrze, ale teraz nie było już odwrotu. Gdy odwrócił wzrok od wyspy, zauważył szczęśliwego płynącego tuż obok Ispike, i jego widok od razu podniósł młodzika na duchu. Wie, że ma na kim polegać, rozejrzał się po statku, i dotarło do niego że, może zaufać nie tylko własnemu smokowi, ale i swoim towarzyszom, których od teraz przysiągł, będzie traktował jak braci. Rozdział 6 - Rejs w nieznane Przez ogromny namiot, postawiony na statku, silnie prześwituje słońce. Strasznie drażni to Qymaena, jednak wie ze pora już wstać. Otworzył oczy, wszyscy jego towarzysze już dawno wstali, można było wyczytać to po tym, że wszystkie miejsca do spania, były starannie pościelone. Po ocenieniu sytuacji wstał, i wyszedł, z tego dużego namiotu. Służył on bowiem, za schronienie podczas rejsu, gdy padał deszcz. Wikingowie używali go od wieków. Pierwszą osobą którą ujrzał Qymaen, był Vestar, który stał przy maszcie, z pustym kołczanem w rękach udawając jakby grał na lutni, śpiewał przy tym jednocześnie szant : Wydawało mi się, że słyszałem Staruszka mówiącego: "Zostaw ją, Johny, zostaw" Jutro dostaniesz swoją dolę I to czas byśmy ją zostawili. Zostaw ją, Johny, zostaw! Oh, zostaw ją, Johny, zostaw! Bo wędrówka będzie długa a wiatr jest niepomyślny. I to czas byśmy ją zostawili. Oh, wiatr nam nie sprzyjał a wody były wzburzone Zostaw ją, Johnny, zostaw! Woda zalała pokład ale nikogo nie zostawiliśmy za burtą. I to czas byśmy ją zostawili. Zostaw ją, Johny, zostaw! Oh, zostaw ją, Johny, zostaw! Bo wędrówka będzie długa a wiatr jest niepomyślny. I to czas byśmy ją zostawili. Nienawidzę żeglować w tej zbutwiałej bali. "Zostaw ją, Johnny, zostaw!" Zabroniony rum a żarcie zgniło. I to czas byśmy ją zostawili. -Co to za piosenka Vestarze?'' - Zapytał zaciekawiony, nigdy dotąd Qymaen nie słyszał tego szantu, a zna ich wiele. Często gdy był młodszy, całe dnie przesiadywał w porcie. Uwielbiał patrzeć, na statki unoszące się, na falach wody. Jednocześnie przy tym, słyszał właśnie szanty, śpiewające przez marynarzy.'' -Mój Panie, jest to szant który usłyszałem będąc na wyspie, niezwykle daleko od naszej ojczyzny. To całkiem długa historia. - Łucznik był jakby nie chętny, do tego by opowiedzieć tą historię. -Mamy sporo czasu, możesz opowiadać. -No, dobrze. Byłem więc na odległej krainie zwanej Brytanią czy coś w tym rodzaju. Swoją drogą, musimy kiedyś tam zajrzeć, ogromna kraina, wielkie ilości bogactwa, kraj wręcz pływa w złocie i srebrze, a ich mieszkańcy chodź dobrze uzbrojeni, to słabi są w walce, przekonałem się o tym w nie jednej potyczce w karczmie. Jednak ich największym bogactwem, nie są dobra materialne, lecz gleba. Tam u nich nie ma takiego pojęcia jak głód. Ziema jest żyzna, pogoda sprzyjająca uprawom, i przez to jedzenia mają pod dostatkiem! Musimy kiedyś tam zajrzeć, chociażby po to by się trochę wzbogacić. Wracając do tematu szantu, to będąc w tej krainie, siedziałem w karczmie z piękną dziewczyną imieniem Jennifer. Była ona Brytką. Tam usłyszeliśmy tą piosenkę, i strasznie się jej ona spodobała. Byliśmy ze sobą blisko, zakochałem się w niej. Kiedyś poprosiła mnie bym jej to zaśpiewał, uważała że świetnie śpiewam. Chwile spędzone z nią, były najszczęśliwsze w moim życiu. Ten szant przypomina mi o niej. -I, co się z nią stało? ''- Zapytał niepewnie'' -Moja biedna Jenni, została zabita. Widzisz, w Brytanii należałem do szajki. Szukaliśmy okazji, a że tam było ich sporo, to plądrowaliśmy. Gdy ją poznałem, chciałem odejść, a że byłem ich najlepszą osobą, nie mogli się z tym pogodzić i mi grozili. Mówili że musze wrócić, że oni mnie potrzebują, ja odmówiłem. Przeszli więc do czynu, gdy poszedłem do niej, znalazłem ją martwą, leżącą w kuchni. Wszędzie było pełno krwi, przed wyjściem rozejrzałem się po kuchni, i zauważyłem że szykowała ona dla mnie tort na moje urodziny! Byłem zdruzgotany. Nie myślałem o niczym innym, jak o zemście. Najpierw, zabiłem jej morderców. Potem, tych którzy im to zlecili, zabiłem wszystkich, którzy mieli z tym coś wspólnego! -Przepraszam, nie powinienem był o to pytać. -'' Qymaen, dopiero teraz zauważył, dlaczego tak Vestar unikał odpowiedzi.'' -To nic, czasami dobrze jest tak się komuś wyżalić. Później gdy mój jedyny sens życia minął, popadłem w alkoholizm. Codziennie przez dwa lata moczyłem mordę w alkoholu! Lecz pewnego pięknego dnia, wszedł do karczmy Pyskacz, zapytał mnie, czy nie chce wyruszyć na przygodę. Ja mu odmówiłem, słabo znałem gościa, lecz on dobrze znał moją historię. I wtedy powiedział "Zastanów się dobrze, czy ukochana chciałaby, byś doprowadził się do tego stanu". Nagle coś we mnie drgnęło i pomyślałem że może ten staruch ma rację, pobiegłem za nim przed karczmę, stała tam cała reszta, a Pyskacz opowiedział mi o celu wyprawy po drodze. ''- Nagle Vestar się zatrzymał, spojrzał prosto w oczy Qymaena, złapał go za bark i ciągnął dalej. -'' Później ujrzałem ciebie, widząc twoją pewność siebie, wiedziałem że nie jedną ogromną przygodę mogę z tobą przeżyć. Wtedy wreszcie odnalazłem, upragniony tak przeze mnie, sens życia. Przecież plądrowanie i zabijanie, jest tym w czym jestem najlepszy, a nie raz nam się to zdarzy na wyprawie, dlaczego by więc marnować tak wielki talent? Dziękuje Ci, za to że wskazałeś mi drogę. ''- Władca, nic nie odpowiedział, gestykulując kiwnął jedynie głową Vestarowi.'' Qymaen poszedł rozejrzeć się po statku, na pierwszy rzut oka, zauważył Ispike. Smok był już zmęczony pływaniem, więc osiadł na statku, by trochę odpocząć. Ogromnie się ucieszył, widząc swojego pana. On natomiast zaczął głaskać swojego pupila, strasznie to uwielbiał, szczególnie w okolicach szyi. I w ten do Qymaena podszedł Ulf. -Dokąd w ogóle zmierzamy, Władco? Płyniemy już parę dobrych dni. ''-Zapytał, jak gdyby niezwykle zaciekawiony odpowiedzi.'' -Jest to daleka kraina, o której nie wie nawet mój ojciec. Jednak ja, wyczytałem o niej, z dawnych, zakurzonych zwojów. To co tam ujrzysz, nie można opisać, żadnymi prostymi słowami. To trzeba zobaczyć. -Jednak, ile ta wyprawa może jeszcze trwać? Dzień? Tydzień? Miesiąc?! -Albo godzinę. ''- Qymaen spojrzał na Ulfa, i uśmiechnął się. - Patrz dokładnie przed siebie. -'' Była tam ogromna, górzysta kraina. Góry sprawiały wrażenie, jakby dotykały nieba. -Ląd, widzę ląd! -'' Zaczął krzyczeć Aegir, no cóż jak widać nie on jeden. Wszyscy stali osłupieni, widzieli w życiu nie jedną górę, jednak nigdy w życiu tak wysokie. '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania